1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a print controlling terminal and a color correction method, and more particularly, to a print controlling terminal which is capable of matching colors of an output image of a monitor with colors of an output image of an image forming apparatus by changing an International Color Consortium (ICC) profile of the monitor, and a color correction method applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints print data generated from a print controlling terminal such as a computer on a recording paper, and examples of such an image forming apparatus include a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile or a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) which combines the functions of all apparatuses into one.
Since the color gamut of an image forming apparatus is smaller than the color gamut of a monitor, a color-matching process is required in order for the image forming apparatus to print RGB images on the print controlling terminal. Accordingly, each manufacturer provides an ICC profile suitable for each product so that color-matching can be performed using the provided ICC profile.
However, while color reproduction information in an ICC profile provided by a manufacturer does not change, output properties of a monitor are changing over time due to its element properties. In addition, as color temperature, brightness, and contrast can be adjusted by a user, output colors may be different from those output on the monitor. Therefore, there is a limit to the degree of accuracy in reproducing colors by a printer only using an ICC profile provided by a manufacturer.